


Soft Curves and Sharp Angles

by sachi_sama



Series: Love In Bloom [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachi_sama/pseuds/sachi_sama
Summary: Advice from Shinra leads Shizuo to try his hand at dating a beautiful woman. Meanwhile, there's Izaya.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Original Female Character (minor), Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Series: Love In Bloom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696390
Comments: 15
Kudos: 228
Collections: Shizaya*





	Soft Curves and Sharp Angles

**Author's Note:**

> "I know you've been teaching me direction,  
> Tearing at my mind and my soul.  
> Just another physical attraction,  
> But it's mine and mine alone." --["Fuck Me" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ojx3Fy_5pns) by: Vernon Jane

“I really didn't mean to.”

Shizuo has said these words so much in his life. When he loses his temper, it's like he's someone else. He's on autopilot. And then he wakes up and has to look at the fear in everyone's eyes, the anger in those whose property he destroyed. He apologizes when he means it, but no one ever believes him.

“I know,” Shinra says flippantly, dabbing blood off Shizuo's knuckles. “You never mean to.”

Shizuo isn't really sure Shinra believes him, but it hardly matters. Shinra doesn't care either way, probably likes the excuse to poke and prod at Shizuo in the aftermath of a brawl. Shizuo sighs and spreads out, glaring at the ceiling from his place on Shinra's couch.

“It just seems to be getting worse lately,” Shizuo says. “It's been a while since I snapped like that.”

“What brought it on this time?” Shinra asks.

Shizuo frowns, narrowing his eyes as he recalls the events that lead up to him destroying an entire street in a blind rage. He was walking with Tom and Vorona, working as usual, and someone bumped into him. They apologized profusely, looking terrified as if they knew who they ran into. Shizuo didn't care about that, but he cared about the fear in their eyes, and he cared when some stupid men calling themselves an even more stupid name surrounded him and tried to pick a fight. Shizuo threw one punch and the person who bumped into him sobbed in pure terror before running away frantically.

Shizuo doesn't remember much after that.

When he came back to himself, he was holding a street lamp, and everything around him was in ruins. Tom had his head in his hands, and Vorona was looking at her phone, waiting for it to be over so they could continue. Everyone else was far away from him, some filming him, and Shizuo felt a sick shame he hadn't felt in a while.

“Nothing new,” Shizuo says in answer to Shinra's question.

“You _have_ been pretty active lately. Simon is calling it your third puberty. Or is this your fourth now? You've had a few.” Shinra laughs as he applies an antiseptic spray to Shizuo's hands. It burns a tiny bit, but Shizuo is used to it by now.

“Simon can fuck himself,” Shizuo growls. He looks over Shinra's head to the window where night has fallen outside. He needed to go to the store for groceries, but he decides he'll just stop into the 7/11 close to his place for some quick things and go for more substantial items later on. He's ready to go home and calm himself down so he can get a decent night's sleep.

“Shizuo-kun...” Shinra says thoughtfully as he starts bandaging Shizuo's hand. “Have you ever...dated anyone?”

“The fuck?” Shizuo asks. Of all the weird bullshit Shinra spews at him, this has to be the strangest.

“You haven't, right? I've never seen you with anyone. I thought for a while you were interested in that woman you work with, but nothing's happened yet.”

“Vorona is a friend,” Shizuo says. He thinks she's beautiful, and probably one of the only women he _could_ date, seeing as how she's strong and not afraid of him, but Shizuo sees her as someone to look out for more than anything. For a while, he thinks she wanted him to ask for more, but in the end, they've remained as they always were. Shizuo still thinks it's for the best.

“What about sex?” Shinra asks. Shizuo's foot slams down on the coffee table it was perched on, shattering it into thousands of wooden splinters.

“What the FUCK!” Shizuo shouts, standing over Shinra, who only blinks up at him. “Why the hell would you ask me this?! Are you trying to die, huh?”

“Are you going to let me finish, or would you rather stomp off with your hand still bleeding?” Shinra asks patiently, and Shizuo huffs out a few heaving breaths, about to say he doesn't really give a fuck about some busted knuckles, but he kind of doesn't want them bleeding into his sheets later. Begrudgingly, he sits back down and laments that he has nothing to prop his legs on now.

“Don't ask me stupid shit like that,” Shizuo snaps, crossing one foot over his knee.

“It's not stupid,” Shinra says. “It's natural. Romance and intimacy is nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I'm not embarrassed!” Shizuo lifts a hand to flick Shinra's head, thinks better of it, and grinds his teeth instead. “I just don't want to talk about it!”

“Alright, alright. I'm just going to get to my point before you destroy my place. I think if you found some... _relief_ in other things, it might help you calm yourself a bit. It'll give you something else to focus on, anyway.” Shinra finishes up the bandages and smiles pleasantly. Shizuo gapes at him.

“You— Are you really telling me to _fuck_ my anger away? Do you even listen to yourself when you talk, or do you just accidentally spout the most fucked up shit you can think of and piss me off?”

“I'm not trying to get you into any bad habits, of course. Using sex as a coping mechanism could be just as bad, if you didn't find the right partner. I'm only saying a good orgasm is scientifically proven to have calming effects, releases endorphins, lowers heart rate... Honestly, you could just masturbate regularly, if you're so scared of hurting others.”

“This conversation is over,” Shizuo says, standing again and making his way for the door. He decides Shinra is an idiot, which he always knew for sure, but he isn't going to give Shinra the satisfaction of dwelling on his idiotic words.

Except it doesn't work out that way at all.

Days pass, and Shizuo can't help but obsess over the idea that maybe...basic physiology could be the answer? He's tried everything, even agreed to anger management courses a few years ago. They didn't do anything for him except make him hate counting to ten and taking deep breaths. Still, he doesn't do anything but think about Shinra's words until he meets Kasuka for lunch one day.

They meet in a cute little nondescript cafe where Kasuka is less likely to be recognized. Kasuka wears a hat and a hoodie, but otherwise he doesn't bother hiding who he is, and Shizuo doesn't worry because no one is likely to approach them with Shizuo sitting there. It isn't until after their food arrives that Kasuka says anything other than unimportant small talk.

“You've been getting into trouble lately,” Kasuka says. His expression is neutral as always, but Shizuo still flinches at the words.

“Yeah.”

“You were doing pretty well before. What changed?”

“I don't know,” Shizuo answers honestly. “I just—I get so mad. And nothing matters. I'm not me anymore when I'm like that.”

“I know you don't mean to.” Kasuka takes a sip of tea, watches Shizuo over the table. “But something needs to change. You're going to get in real trouble.”

Kasuka's tone never changes, his gaze never wavers, but Shizuo knows well enough when Kasuka is worried about him, and he hates that he made Kasuka worry at all when he has so much going on.

“I'll do my best,” Shizuo says, and he means it.

After that, he considers the possibility of dating. What could it hurt, right? If he dates a nice girl, she's not likely to make him angry. He could finally find someone to work towards a peaceful life with, which is all he's ever wanted.

Shizuo has never really considered his type before. Sure, he's thought women were pretty, thought they smelled nice when they passed him. He's been guilty of turning his head to watch when they walk away from him, and he's thought to himself he'd love to take someone to bed one day when he could control himself. But now that he's actively in search of someone to date, he finds he doesn't know what exactly he likes? He feels... _nice_ when he envisions himself with a pretty girl on his arm.

But it doesn't feel _right._

Still, he isn't doing this just for himself. Everyone around him that he cares about deserves to have peace, and Shizuo doesn't like them worrying for him. How can Shizuo say he wants a peaceful life while knowing he's the reason so many others don't have one either? So he resigns himself to doing the right thing, and he makes the mistake of asking Tom.

“You—what? You want a _date?_ ” Tom asks gleefully.

“Yes,” Shizuo says tightly. “Do you know anyone?”

“Uh, yeah! I do! I know a lot of girls who think you're hot! Are you finally using your infamy to get laid? I'm actually proud.”

Shizuo likes and respects Tom a great deal. That's the only reason he isn't chucking Tom into the brick building across the street.

“That's not it. I just want a nice girl. A nice time.”

“Right, right, that's what we _all_ want.” Tom winks at him, and Shizuo grits his teeth so hard he worries he might crack one. “I'll see what I can do.”

This is how Shizuo finds himself sitting across from a cute brunette named Ami, who is so shy she barely makes eye contact with him. But she laughs when she's supposed to, and she expresses nothing but sympathy when he mentions he doesn't date much because people are afraid of him.

“I've seen you out with Tom-san...” Her voice is soft, gentle. “I always thought you were so handsome. But you looked lonely.”

“I'm not lonely,” Shizuo says confusedly. He's not, right? He's surrounded by people all day, every day. How can anyone be lonely in a city like this? He picks at his steak, wonders how much this is all going to cost him. He's supposed to pay for her too, right?

Ami shakes her head. “There's a difference in being alone and being lonely. You can be with people and still feel like something is missing.” She takes a breath and finally makes eye contact with Shizuo, her hand settling over his on the table. He almost jerks away, but doesn't. He decides it feels...nice. “I've been lonely, too.”

After that, he spends more and more time with Ami, wondering when exactly he's supposed to feel anything other than fondness for her. He wants to keep her safe, wants to make her happy. But that's all he wants, and after their third date, he can feel her disappointment when he doesn't kiss her. Still, she goes inside her apartment without pressing it, and he turns on his heel to go home and worry some more that she's going to dump him soon if he doesn't do something.

“Well, well.” Shizuo's head snaps up instantly at that annoyingly familiar voice. “I heard from Shinra, but you know, I didn't believe it. You've got a _girlfriend._ How sickening.”

Shizuo snarls at Izaya, who is standing just ahead of him, arms crossed over his chest. Izaya smiles at him, teeth glinting in the moonlight.

“Yes, you're the talk of the town, Shizu-chan. You and your little girlfriend. Tell me, does she get off on the knowledge you could destroy her with one monster paw? She'd have to, right?”

“Shut the fuck up about her, flea. And get away from me. I'm not in the mood,” Shizuo hisses, his hands clenching at his sides. He doesn't want to let Izaya goad him into a fight. He promised Kasuka he'd be better.

Izaya's gaze is contemplative, _plotting_. He shrugs, making a big show of the movement, like he's in a middle school play.

“What do I care anyway if you break some poor woman's spine in the act of sex? If anything, it'll solidify my claim of you being a monster.” Izaya licks his lips, smiles again. Shizuo finds himself staring at Izaya's glistening mouth.

“It's not like that,” Shizuo says, rising to the challenge in spite of himself. “She's nice. She's pretty. She accepts me.”

“Oh, _does_ she?” Izaya laughs, and it sounds biting, cruel. Izaya's eyes are different when he levels them on Shizuo again. “She doesn't _know_ you. She knows the you you're letting her see. I have to say, Shizu-chan, I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you to be manipulative.”

“I'm _not._ ” Shizuo takes a step forward, a low growl already building in his throat. “Get away from me, I mean it. I'll _kill_ you if you say another word about her.”

“Protective, hmm?” In Izaya's hand is the glint of a knife, but the sharpest thing about him is the cut of his smile. “Don't worry. I have no use for your girlfriend. She's boring. Plain. Ordinary. I don't deal with people like that.”

“I-za-yaaaaa...”

“ _And_ she's very ugly. But what else could you hope for, after all?”

Just like that, Shizuo is tearing after him, roaring Izaya's name, throwing whatever he can at him until he loses sight of that damn coat.

***

“You know,” Shinra says as Shizuo walks circles in his apartment the next day, hissing Izaya's name over and over, “you could just ignore him.”

“I can't! He's stalking me! He'll hurt Ami-chan!” Shizuo keeps pacing, his mind whirling on all the things Izaya could do.

“Izaya-kun doesn't really...hurt people. Not unless they threaten him. But then...” Shinra hums, rubbing at his chin. “Maybe he would. He's pretty unstable, after all.”

“And you're his _friend_ ,” Shizuo bites, pissed beyond belief that Shinra would be _okay_ with the idea of Ami getting injured or worse because of Izaya.

“I am. I'm also _your_ friend,” Shinra says easily. “Both of you are pretty extraordinary, you know? It's bad for my health!”

“Don't lump me in with him!”

“Why not? You're both pretty horrible.”

Shizuo stalks towards him, fist raised, but finds himself pulled back by an inhuman force.

“ _Don't hurt him! Even when he deserves it.”_ Celty's PDA reads. _“I agree that you should ignore Izaya. He's likely just jealous.”_

“Jealous? _Izaya?_ ” Shizuo asks blankly.

“Yes, Celty, what makes you think such a thing?” Shinra asks, a glint in his eyes that Shizuo wants to hit.

“ _Well, Izaya doesn't have a girlfriend, now does he?”_

“Izaya-kun is very popular with women, actually,” Shinra points out. “He's always had girls flocking after him.”

“ _I don't see why. He's an awful person.”_ Celty's arms cross over her chest.

“He can be, yes,” Shinra agrees. “But he's a beautiful man! A pretty face gets you pretty far in life. Not to mention Izaya-kun knows exactly what to say and when to say it. At the end of the day, it wins him many affections.”

“Maybe to people who don't know him,” Shizuo snaps. A sickening feeling settles in his stomach when he remembers Izaya's words from before: _“She doesn't know you. She knows the you you're letting her see.”_

“Besides,” Shinra continues, “Izaya-kun's always been most popular with men, anyway.”

The aftermath of that statement is met with total silence. Even Celty isn't typing. Shinra goes back to doing whatever he was doing before, microwaving something, from the looks of it. Shizuo is having a hard time focusing.

“Are you saying Izaya is...gay?” Shizuo asks blankly.

“Oh, I don't know. He's not exactly open about these things. I just know he's got a reputation, but who knows what rumors are true and which he spreads himself?”

“ _Rumors?”_ Celty inquires.

“That Izaya-kun sleeps around for information and protection by the Yakuza. It doesn't _sound_ like Izaya-kun, so I doubt they're true. But Izaya-kun _does_ spend a lot of time with dangerous men, so who knows what he gets up to?”

For some reason, this entire conversation is making Shizuo even more pissed than he was when he arrived. Without another word, he gets up and leaves, ignoring Shinra's calls and Celty's tugging.

The day after, Shizuo goes to Ami's, but he's met with an apologetic expression.

“I tried to call you!” she says. She's wearing a dress, her hair done. She looks beautiful, and Shizuo doesn't know why it bothers him so much that he can see that and still not want her.

“Sorry. My phone was off. A friend of mine won't stop calling me. What's wrong?” Shizuo asks, giving her a shoulder to hold onto as she puts her shoes on.

“A few months back, I got a parking ticket on my work van,” she explains. She's a florist, and sometimes delivers flowers to the outskirts of the city to longtime customers. “I paid it, but I just got a letter from the police station stating they never received payment. So I'm going to straighten it out.”

“Oh,” Shizuo says. “I could...go with you?”

“You're sweet,” she says, smiling at him. “But I won't ask you to do that. It'll be boring, and I'm used to going alone anyway.”

“If you're sure,” he says, wondering if he's supposed to try harder to join her. “Call me later so I know it all worked out.” She puts her arms around his neck, pulls him down, and seals her mouth to his.

It feels...nice. Soft. She tastes like coconut lip balm and toothpaste. Shizuo likes both those things, but not as much as he thought he did. He smiles at her when she pulls away and goes off towards the police station. All of it leaves Shizuo confused and wary, but he doesn't know why.

Later, he's sitting at home, and his phone rings. It's Ami, and she sounds upset.

“ _I went all this way just for them to say they never sent the letter!”_

“Never sent it?” he asks. Shizuo doesn't drive, so he doesn't really understand parking tickets.

“ _They said they received payment and never sent me a letter for unpaid fines. But this letter looks like all the others I've received from them! It doesn't make sense. Who would prank me like this?”_

Shizuo's gaze darkens, and he has to fight to keep his voice level. “Assholes. Don't worry about it, and if you get another letter, we'll call to confirm before you waste your time, okay?”

It has Izaya written all over it. The damn flea bastard doesn't have a life, and he loves bothering Shizuo and anyone Shizuo is involved with. Shizuo takes it as a warning of what's to come.

Sure enough, Ami's luck seems to get worse and worse. Her flower shop receives many negative reviews, all in the span of a few hours. The work van's tires are slashed, but the security cameras show nothing.

The breaking point is when someone robs the store. Ami was working the register when some men wearing masks surrounded the counter, knives drawn, and demanded money. They left her unharmed, but shaken, and by the time Shizuo arrives to the shop, cops are surrounding the building, and Ami is sobbing.

She runs into Shizuo's arms, a hysteric mess, and he does his best to comfort her, but he doesn't know what to say. This is all his fault. He feels guilty, and like he should have known better than to drag her into this.

He keeps his arm around her while she files a report, and he tries hard to think of things to say to make her feel better, but in the end he remains silent and waits for direction on what to do. Once everyone leaves them alone, he walks her home as he always does, but this time there's a fierce determination in her eyes.

“Do you want to come inside?” she asks him once they're outside her door. Shizuo hesitates. He's not a total idiot. He knows what she means by that, and isn't this what he's wanted this entire time, to have someone trust him enough to be intimate with them?

“I— I can't,” he finds himself saying. “I need to go take care of some things.”

“Right. Things.” She pulls away from him, her eyes full of tears. “You know, I've just had the worst week of my entire life, and I've been at my wit's end. But nothing compares to the hurt of knowing you don't even like me and are dating me anyway.”

“I _do_ like you,” he says weakly.

“But not the way I want you to.” She gives him a weak smile and turns to go inside. “Don't contact me for a while. I'm not your girlfriend anymore. I hope you find happiness, Shizuo-kun.”

When the door closes after her, Shizuo finds himself staring helplessly at it, knowing she wants him to fight for her, but knowing himself that he doesn't want to. He turns and walks away, leaving Ami to a better life without him.

He doesn't make a conscious decision to go to Shinjuku. His feet carry him there, his jaw set. He's angry beyond belief, and there's only one person in his life who can make him feel this way, who can make him go back on every promise he's ever made anyone important to him.

“I-ZA-YAAAAAA!” He shouts, pounding at Izaya's door. He doesn't even know if Izaya is home, but it hardly matters. If Izaya is gone, Shizuo will break his door in and wait for him to come back.

The sound of unlocking can be heard, and then Izaya's face is peeking through a crack in the door, large enough for Shizuo to know a chain lock is the only thing separating him from Izaya right now.

“Shizu-chan? What a surprise. Should I call security?”

Instead of responding, Shizuo snarls and shoves forward, snapping the chain and stomping inside.

“ _You,”_ he hisses, wanting so badly to tear Izaya limb from limb.

“Are you surprised to see me in my own home?” Izaya asks, his expression devoid of any fear. His hands are in his pockets, and Shizuo knows Izaya is fingering knives, waiting for an attack.

“Why the fuck couldn't you leave Ami-chan alone? You said you didn't care about her. You said she was boring. So why? What did you get out of this?”

Izaya grins at him, and it's nothing short of malicious. Izaya's eyes, so dark and red, seem demonic in the low light.

“Because you need to suffer,” Izaya says, taking a bold step towards Shizuo. “Because I hate you, and because you're a monster. You thought you deserved peace? What she got from me was better than you ever could have given her. At least she's _alive._ ”

Shizuo kicks the door closed behind him, advances on Izaya, who draws a knife in record speed. Shizuo is ready for it, catches Izaya's arm, considers snapping it.

“You're _jealous_ ,” Shizuo spits, quoting Celty from earlier. “Who the fuck in their right mind would want to date _you_? When's the last time you had a date, huh?”

“As if I'm interested in such trivial things,” Izaya says, his gaze never leaving Shizuo's. “I love all of humanity, and you think I want something so simple as a date?”

“I think you're lonely as fuck,” Shizuo says, grabbing Izaya's other arm for good measure. This isn't the first time Izaya has allowed himself to be caught. Last time, Shizuo headbutted him, but it wasn't very hard, and Izaya got away from him again. This game they play, cat and mouse, it really has no end aside from one of them dying. And Shizuo has never wanted to really kill anyone. He wants to maim, to bite and tear, but even now, knowing Izaya ruined Shizuo's relationship, he can't bring himself to really want Izaya dead.

“I don't get lonely,” Izaya says. Like this, Shizuo can appreciate the smoothness of Izaya's features, can smell Izaya's scent, can look into the darkness of Izaya's gaze. He can see Izaya's lies as clear as day.

“Of course not. You have so many friends,” Shizuo bites, pressing Izaya backwards until Izaya's back meets a wall, nothing between them anymore but sharp words and deep breaths. “You're so fucking miserable that you couldn't let me have anyone. You can't stand anyone being happy.”

“You weren't _happy_ ,” Izaya argues, not flinching when Shizuo pins him completely to the wall. “You didn't want her. You know you didn't, or you would've had her. She was throwing herself at you, and you never did a thing.”

“You were watching me,” Shizuo says. It's not a question.

“Someone has to make sure you suffer like you deserve,” Izaya murmurs, his voice, pure velvet, completely contradicts the sharpness in his gaze. “I only showed her the life she'd have at your side. You think anyone in this city would allow her peace, knowing she's with someone like you? Someone soft, vulnerable, and _boring?_ You think no one would go after her?”

Shizuo squeezes Izaya's wrists, relishes the way Izaya flinches, the way Izaya's mouth opens in a gasp. Shizuo leans forward, noses into Izaya's neck, smells the scent that makes him completely crazy.

“You're so easy to see through, and you don't even know it,” Shizuo says, tightening his grip on Izaya again. The moan Izaya graces him with is answer enough, but still he presses. “You couldn't stand me looking at anyone that wasn't you.”

“I _hate_ you,” Izaya spits, but he goes almost lax in Shizuo's grasp when Shizuo bites down on his neck, another moan escaping him. It sets fire to Shizuo's veins, all the more so when he feels Izaya is hard against him.

“I hate you, too,” Shizuo murmurs, settling his knee between Izaya's legs and watching Izaya's pupils dilate, his mouth open on a helpless whimper as his arms fight against Shizuo's hold.

“Let— me—go!” Izaya says, but it's hard to take him seriously with the way he's curling around Shizuo, the way his breath catches and his eyes go half-lidded and unfocused. Shizuo moves his knee, replaces it with his groin, and grinds against Izaya until they're both hard and wanting, Izaya no longer fighting his hold.

“Do you have lube here?” Shizuo asks him, pausing in his assault of marking and biting into Izaya's neck, which is almost comically blotchy and bruised by this point.

It takes a moment for Izaya to answer. His breaths are choppy and shallow, his hands digging into Shizuo's shoulders like he's forgotten Shizuo isn't holding him still anymore.

“Bedroom,” he says, and it's all Shizuo needs to carry him upstairs, to toss him in the bed and settle between his spread legs, grind into him until Izaya is trembling.

“Get it for me,” Shizuo growls into Izaya's ear, watching as Izaya reaches for the bedside table and rifles through it until he's handing Shizuo a small bottle and a condom.

Things happen very quickly after that.

Shizuo undresses Izaya almost greedily, savoring every piece of Izaya's skin he can see, especially his dick, which is hard and dripping because of _Shizuo._ Because Izaya wants _Shizuo_ so badly. Shizuo isn't going to bother with his own clothes, is just going to pull his pants down, but Izaya tugs at Shizuo's shirt, seeming to want Shizuo as bare as himself.

Shizuo graciously obliges, though it's more than Izaya deserves.

When they come together again, it's skin against skin, and Izaya is almost sobbing in pleasure, clinging to Shizuo like he can't get enough, and Shizuo loves every bit of it, loves knowing he's driving Izaya out of his mind.

Shizuo has seen enough porn to know what to do next. Gay, straight, he never cared. Shizuo knew he was withdrawn from people, knew he likely wouldn't experience such things for himself, and he watched whatever he needed to in order to get off. Shizuo was no stranger to masturbation before Shinra mentioned it, but it was still surreal and volatile to hear Shinra telling him he should do it more often when he was already indulging himself pretty often.

Coating his fingers in lube, Shizuo slides one inside Izaya swiftly, not bothering to be gentle. What does he care if Izaya hurts? Izaya hurts everyone day in and day out. If anything, he deserves it, and with the way Izaya gasps and arches into him, Shizuo can tell Izaya doesn't have many qualms about the rough way he's being handled. In fact, he's encouraging Shizuo for more, pressing down against Shizuo's finger and driving it deeper into himself until Shizuo adds another.

“Look at you,” Shizuo murmurs between Izaya's moans. “You're so flushed, taking my fingers like you can't wait for more.”

“Shizu—“ Izaya tries, his eyes rolling back when Shizuo adds a third finger and drives them in harshly.

“Shut up,” Shizuo hisses, fucking Izaya on his fingers until Izaya is a writhing, panting mess under him. “You deserve this, don't you? You've wanted to be a slave for my cock, all this time.” Shizuo looks over at the condom, frowns. He looks into Izaya's half-lidded eyes. “Have you been with anyone else?”

It takes Izaya some time to answer. He opens his mouth, closes it, swallows. He tries again. “Not...since high school.”

“Since then, hmm? So those rumors are false.”

“I started the rumors,” Izaya admits, and Shizuo coats his dick in lube, pulls his fingers out of Izaya, and doesn't let Izaya say another word before he's pushing inside him as deeply as he can go.

Izaya arches underneath him, cries out and digs his nails into Shizuo's back, scratches down as Shizuo pounds into him, shoving Izaya into the bed and watching his face as he loses himself to mindless pleasure. Izaya reaches for his own dick, but Shizuo grabs Izaya's hands, holds them both above his head as Shizuo fucks into Izaya rougher, deeper, glaring down into Izaya's face.

“You're going to come just from my dick,” Shizuo hisses, his words punctuated by the bed frame slapping against the wall. “I'm gonna make you crave this, Izaya-kun, gonna make you beg for it because this is the only way you'll get off.”

“Shi—zu...!” Izaya breathes, his legs wrapping around Shizuo's waist.

“You wanted this,” Shizuo says. “You wanted me. Say it.”

“I— I didn't...!”

Shizuo buries himself as deeply as he can go inside Izaya and stops moving, watches as Izaya squirms under him.

“Say it,” Shizuo demands again. Izaya fights him stubbornly, tries to use his legs to get Shizuo to move again, but eventually he whines and gives Shizuo an imploring gaze.

“I wanted it,” Izaya relents. “I wanted your monster cock.”

“I know,” Shizuo says, resuming his deep thrusting into Izaya's greedy body. Izaya fits around him perfectly, moves with him and spurs him on, and when Izaya sobs and comes between their bodies, Shizuo growls as he loses himself in the feeling of Izaya clenching down on him. Shizuo comes deep inside Izaya, presses forward until he can't push any deeper.

“Oh, _fuck_...” Izaya breathes, one of his hands tangling through Shizuo's hair, the other hand digging into the flesh in Shizuo's back. Shizuo buries his face against Izaya's neck, licks at his sweat, listens to his pulse pounding.

“Izayaaaaaaaaa,” Shizuo groans. He lifts onto his elbows, gazes down into Izaya's beautiful face, and he doesn't think about anything as he presses his lips against Izaya's, licks into Izaya's mouth and swallows up the breathless, pleading noises Izaya makes. He knows he never could have felt like this with Ami. He knows no one could do this to him but Izaya.

Shizuo bites at Izaya's lip, draws blood, tastes it in their kiss. He thrusts his hips forward again, already hard once more, and he watches Izaya's eyes roll back. He meant it when he said Izaya would always crave this. Izaya doesn't want Shizuo to look at anyone else? Fine. Izaya will never look at anyone else either.

Izaya is _his_. Shizuo will make sure Izaya never doubts who he belongs to. He'll make sure _everyone_ knows.

***

“Well,” Shinra says later on, “I thought this might happen, but I couldn't be sure.”

Izaya is at Shizuo's place, snoozing with his head on Shizuo's lap, a book tossed beside him that he gave up on in favor of napping. Celty is with Shinra, her hands waving about frantically. Shizuo doesn't blame her. This is a lot to take in.

“I heard some rumors, but I like to see for myself! Isn't this great, Celty? They've made up!”

“ _Made up?! It looks like much more than that! Is Izaya blackmailing you, Shizuo? Do you need help?!”_

“I'm good,” Shizuo says, petting through Izaya's hair. “He's easy to deal with when you know how to shut him up.”

“See? They've worked it out,” Shinra says happily. “Sorry to pop in and then back out, Shizuo-kun, but I know a few people who owe me money. I also need to call Kawisawa-chan. She'd love to know about this.”

“Whatever,” Shizuo huffs, waving him away. Celty hesitates before following after him.

“ _You're...really okay?”_

“I'm great,” Shizuo says, and he means it. Celty nods and then goes after Shinra, leaving Shizuo to his internet scrolling.

“You have such nosy friends, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo looks down to see Izaya is awake and blinking up at him sleepily.

“It's almost like they don't trust me,” Izaya continues.

“Of course they don't. I don't trust you either,” Shizuo says.

“How cruel,” Izaya laments. “Here I thought I had you tamed.”

Shizuo reaches down, tangling his fingers in Izaya's hair, who hisses in pain and looks up at him through dark lashes.

“Who exactly has who tamed?” Shizuo asks, and Izaya sits up, moving to straddle Shizuo's lap. Shizuo tosses his phone over onto coffee table.

“I'm only following the good doctor's orders,” Izaya says. “You're supposed to be fucking away your anger, aren't you?”

“How selfless of you,” Shizuo murmurs, yanking Izaya down into a deep, biting kiss. They're never gentle with each other. Why would they be? Izaya knows who Shizuo is. And Shizuo knows who Izaya is, too.

Izaya is anything but boring and ordinary. Izaya is far from peaceful. But Shizuo finds himself craving Izaya like he's never craved anyone in his life, wants him in every way possible, good and bad, and Izaya lets himself be had. Never with Izaya does Shizuo say the words “I didn't mean to.” Never does Izaya ask for an apology or explanation. Never does Shizuo think “this is nice” when thinking of Izaya.

Nice was never what he wanted anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some smut in these trying times. 
> 
> [my tumblr](https://sachigram.tumblr.com/)


End file.
